fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Cova Andrews
Cova Andrews is a 16-year-old Celestial Spirit Mage. She is a member of Fairy Tail and currently not part of a team, though she's seen with Team Natsu often. Appearance Cova is a fairly short and young mage in Fairy Tail. She has brown eyes and black mid-back length hair. Her right eye is commonly covered by her long bangs. She stands at 5'5" and could resemble a boy if she wanted to. She has a fairly flat chest as well. Cova's guild mark is a light blue that is on her upper left arm. The mark is more towards the front of her body rather than the side like Natsu's. She is seen wearing a blue jacket that's half zipped up and black skinny jeans with red shoes. When she's not wearing her jacket (which is rare) she wears a grey shirt with black elbow length sleeves. Cova has shown that she hates to wear dresses or skirts. She has only been seen wearing a dress/ skirt during a special occasion like the Fantasia Parade where she wore a dress like the other Fairy Tail female members. After the X791 arc, Cova can sometimes be seen wearing a red jacket-shirt, blue beanie, black skinny jeans and navy blue shoes. Cova's swimsuit is a simple light blue bikini top with red outlines and string with a grey bow in the middle of it. Her swimsuit bottoms is a swim skirt held up by an elastic band covered over by red fabric with a grey bow on her right side. Personality Cova has been described as out-going, caring, optimistic and nice. She's intelligent, and usually doesn't flaunt it. She has also shown much care for people she finds are important to her including her celestial spirits. She is usually lively around the guild and is usually seen with a normal gaze around the guild or a smile. She tends to hide her feelings to keep people from worrying about her even if something hurts her, she tends to brush it off and smile. It's very hard to tell if she's truly happy or just hiding worry or a deep sadness. She tends to play off a superficial attitude to keep people from worrying about her and prefers to cry alone. Cova can also be pretty reserved and doesn't like to trust people with her emotions. She is usually quiet and flustered around the one that she has a crush on and tries to avoid them to erase the suspicion of others. She feels that she is bad when it comes to cheering people up when they are sad. She always wants to help, but doesn't know how to handle the situation and later feels guilty that she comes off as a bad friend or a mean person. She has been know to cry for her friends or cry when her friends cry. She's pretty sensitive but usually hides it with smiles. She cherishes all of her friendships and has a wall around her heart that doesn't let other people get too close to her in her fears of being rejected or hated again. She has had numerous experiences of trusting people just to watch them blow it up in her face and hurt her even more even though she hides it deep within her soul. Cova has been know to be forgetful of things that happened a few months back or longer, though she still remembers a lot of her childhood, she tends to not remember smaller things unless she's reminded. She tends to remember bigger things, while the smaller things are buried until someone reminds her. She is better with faces rather than names. Once she's reminded, she usually remembers things, but can't remember something small she did last month. Cova has also shown her tendency of being mean, though most of the time it's as a joke, people don't take it that way and usually shout at her. Which she will later feel super guilty about. The way to know is if she gets very quiet for no reason or if she heads to her room. She will also hold a grudge if someone where to give her a good enough reason to. She loves to laugh, and it's pretty easy to get her to laugh. She likes making other people laugh because it lifts her spirits. She is not the best at making friends unless she's in the mood to. If not, she likes to be alone and will sometimes push people away to be alone. She cannot handle solitude because she tends to over-think a lot. She tries to busy her mind by talking to her Celestial Spirits like Honoka. She is great when it comes to little kids and playing or talking to them. Cova is not physically violent because she is pretty weak without her magical abilities. She prefers arguing verbally or verbal fights, but those will later make her feel guilty if they were once someone she called a friend or even called an acquaintance. She doesn't get into fights that her guild causes among each other and likes to sit out of it and talk to Lucy, Wendy or Levy. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic: Cova trains in Celestial Spirit Magic which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of the Spirits' respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Cova to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. Cova is barely able to preform multiple summoning. She knows how to force close a gate, but she learned it recently. Unison Raid: A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. Cova was first able to succeed in a Unison Raid with Nerkero on Tenrou Island. She used Alexander's Earth Storm while Nekero used Tim's Steel Claw which created a large slashing sandstorm that took out a huge group of Grimoire Heart's minions. Relationships Gray Fullbuster: Cova has shown that she has a crush on Gray. She is usually seen blushing around him, or trying to hide it, though she usually pushes the feeling away to maintain their friendship. She shows that she doesn't really mind his stripping habits, and even hides to keep from letting people see that she's blushing when he does. She tries to not avoid him since they're friends and she tags along with Team Natsu on missions quite often. Cova shows that she trusts Gray pretty deeply when she told him about her past afflictions with Nightmare Demon. He better strengthens her trust in him when he goes after her to keep her from leaving the guild and helps her in telling the other guild members about it as well as Master Makarov. During the Galuna Island Arc, Cova tried her best to maintain Gray's safety as well as comforting him while he cried during Lyra's Song. She had given him a hug of comfort and was seen nearly crying for him. Gray is seen hugging Cova in comfort while she cried over her mentor's death on Tenrou Island. Natsu Dragneel: Natsu and Cova have a decent friendship. Cova usually likes to play pranks on him, but would also summon Cerubi to feed him fire if he needed it. Natsu shows that he cares for her, like he does to all guild mates. He sometimes tries to challenge her and her spirits to a fight, which she usually declines. Her excuse is that she, "...doesn't fight friends." for the sake that she cherishes all her friendships and hates the feeling after a fight with one. Natsu has shouted at her, but he later apologized, which she accepted, but still felt bad for angering him. Cova is shocked by his eating habit and how he can eat without gaining weight, though after a while she doesn't mind. They first met when she walked into the guild after her travels away from Nightmare Demon when she was fourteen. She usually sighs and/or facepalms if he does/ says something dumb. Natsu sees Cova as a little sister. He would protect her like he would all of his other guild mates. He is seen quietly bowing with the others on Tenrou Island during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial when her mentor was killed by Rustyrose. Happy: Happy and Cova love to argue in a friendly matter. When he says something snarky or rude, she likes to retaliate back even if the insult wasn't direct towards her, though they are still seen getting along together. Cova cares about Happy's well being and likes to hang around with him when he's being nice or funny. She also is scared sometimes that she may accidentally hurt his feelings without meaning to. Happy and Cova both care for each other. For example, during the Oración Seis Arc, in battle she shielded him from an attack while he was protecting Carla. He showed care towards her when he flew her out of harm's way while she was out cold after that attack. Most of the guild sees them as a sense of 'rivals' of the sorts, but really they just argue like bickering siblings. Lucy Heartfilia: Lucy and Cova have similar magic types so they get along well. They are shown talking together in the guild quite often. They usually talk about magic or their celestial spirits. Cova sometimes looks up to Lucy for her bravery and strength, though not her flaunting about her appeal. Erza Scarlet: Erza and Cova get along very well together. Erza is shown to be like a big sister towards Cova even though Cova's a little afraid of her if she were to make Erza angry or for some reason have to battle her. Cova still looks up to Erza, even though she's intimidated by her. During the Lullaby Arc, Cova tried to get Natsu and Gray to stop bickering in fear that Erza would forcefully get them to stop arguing. During the Tower of Heaven Arc, Cova was very worried about Erza and her past. She even comforted her when she saw Erza crying and helped to bid her friends farewell. Erza tries to help in teaching Cova how to handle certain situations to better herself for when the time comes. Cova is very accepting and thankful for the help that Erza has given her in fighting as well as combative strategies and quick thinking. Levy McGarden: Levy and Cova both have a lot in common so they are able to talk a lot and get along very well. Much like Levy, Cova likes to learn new languages (though she's not good at it). Cova usually asks Levy is she can borrow a book from her and they both talk about their guild mates in a positive way. Levy was one of the only people to find out about Cova's crush on Gray and kept it a secret till they actually got together. Levy and Cova both have many things in common and would both risk their lives to protect their guild and guild mates. They don't usually fight along side each other and mostly talk when they are at the guild. Wendy Marvell: Cova sees Wendy as a little sister which provides a strong relationship between the two. She would do anything to make sure that Wendy was safe and not in harm's way. Wendy looks up to Cova in her kindness and optimism. During the Oración Seis Arc, Cova hugged Wendy as her guild disappeared and comforted her to the best of her abilities. She also comforted Wendy when she thought she wasn't that strong. When Cova first met Wendy, she instantly felt a big sisterly feeling towards the young girl. They once went on a tag team mission together. Cova had fought while Wendy gave her spirits boosts. When their target went to attack Wendy, Cova shielded her from the attack, taking it herself. Cova cares about Wendy's safety as well as her health. Carla: Carla is very strict in Cova's opinion so the two don't get along super well. Cova prefers to be around people who are more laid back and less up-tight. Carla usually tries to tell Cova what to do in which case, Cova usually does the opposite to spite Carla. During the Oración Seis Arc, Cova would usually bicker with Carla and tried numerous times to get her and Happy together (for Happy's favor), which didn't work. Despite their differences, Cova promised Carla that if anything ever happened in which Carla couldn't help for some reason, Cova would be there for Wendy which Carla smiled and thanked her for. Cova had also comforted Carla when her guild disappeared. Mirajane Strauss: Mirajane was one of the first people that welcomed Cova into the guild and was the first to notice that Cova was losing strength. Cova looks up to Mirajane in her kindness as well as her fighting strength. Cova often talks to Mirajane about job requests in which Mirajane sometimes reserves jobs for Cova. Cova often seeks guidance from Mirajane in the subject of comforting since, to Cova, Mirajane is good when it comes to comforting a guild mate or someone else. Gajeel Redfox: During the Phantom Lord Arc, Cova didn't much like him or his guild at all for hurting Team Shadow Gear as well as kidnapping Lucy. She was angered at him for hurting her friends and fought against them with all her strength. When they declared war on Phantom Lord at their guild, she used Cerubi as her first summoning to take out as many Phantom Lord members as possible. Gajeel had taken out Cerubi with his Iron Dragon Fist. When he joined Fairy Tail, Cova was one of the first people to accept him into the guild since she was also apart of a dark guild before joining Fairy Tail. She was very accepting of him when the other guild members weren't and showed him kindness. She was still mad about the Phantom Lord war, but chose to push that anger aside and treat him like a Fairy Tail guild mate. Gajeel and Cova are not shown talking much. Gajeel cares about her as much as he does the other members of Fairy Tail. Pantherlily: Pantherlily and Cova both get along decently and Cova is seen comforting him when it's thundering out. Pantherlily tried to comfort her when she was distraught about her guild mates being hurt while on Tenrou Island, though he couldn't help much and Levy comforted her instead. He still assured her that all their guild mates would be okay. Cova usually calls Pantherlily, "Lily" much like Coco did. Cova's reasoning behind is is because, "The name Pantherlily is too long." Juvia Lockser: Juvia views Cova as a 'love rival' as well because of Cova's closeness to Gray. Cova tries to assure Juvia that she's not after Gray even though she likes him a lot. Cova chose to push her feelings for Gray aside and attempt to befriend Juvia. After Juvia joined Fairy Tail, Cova was one of the first people to accept her into the guild as well, though Juvia didn't get as much hate as Gajeel did. She was pretty accepted, though Cova assured her that no one hated her for being part of Phantom Lord. Juvia still views Cova as a number one love rival even though Cova tries to assure her that she's not into Gray. Laxus Dreyar: Cova's first impression of Laxus was that he seemed alright, but she never talked to him often. Later, she thought of him as a pervert and arrogant. Laxus usually didn't pay much mind to Cova when she first joined because he thought of her as weak. Thy were once forced to go on a job request together, where Laxus had made fun of her for accidentally messing up which fueled her disliking towards him. Later, after he was kicked out of the guild and returned to Tenrou Island, she was happy to see that he arrived to help them. She was also friendly towards him like the other guild members, but she still doesn't feel that she can trust him personally. Cyra Spence: Cova and Cyra are both very sarcastic and very close friends. Cyra is new to the guild and Cova's partner as well. Cova loves Cyra's company since they get along. Cyra once stole two kittens and Cova had her take them back. Cova usually doesn't mind playing pranks with her and will even suggest some to her. Cyra's sense of humor is very good at getting Cova to laugh. Cova also doesn't mind killing spiders for Cyra. Nekero Barnett: Nekero was like a second father to Cova after her own father died. Nekero had taught Cova most of what she knows about Celestial Spirits, though her mother taught her quite a lot beforehand. Cova was given to him by the Nightmare Demon's guild master. He didn't like her at first, but grew fond her of over the seven years of her being in the dark guild. When they escaped the dark guild, he showed great care for her, having her split up from him and travel on her own to keep her safe, though, a year later, they were both captures, he further showed his care when he demanded that he was the one to be punished for their disappearance. Cova showed just as much care when she started to sob and demanded to see him and even tried to sneak back into the dark guild that she despised to see if he was okay. After the failed attempts, and numerous threats from the dark guild, she left, believing he was dead from what the members of the dark guild claimed. During the Tenrou Island Arc, Nekero appeared in the guild by chance. Cova was over joyed and ran over to him and hugged him while crying out of happiness. Nekero and Cova have shown that they don't like each other as lovers because of their age and how they act more so as father and daughter. Cova was put in a bad position while fighting Rustyrose of Grimoire Heart. Nekero had managed to shield her from the blow, but at the cost of his life which further showed their bond that they had as mentor and pupil. Cova was later seen crying over his dead body while she held Tim's key, Nekero's favorite Celestial Spirit, tightly in her hand. Their level of bondness was very close to the point where one would give up their life to save the other. Myra Andrews: Cova's mother, Myra shared a lot of personality with her daughter. Cova had only known her mother for six years. Cova remembers when she was younger that Myra would always make sure her daughter was safe and would be like any other loving mother. Cova's past was revealed to Nekero first and later the guild, Fairy Tail. Cova misses Myra dearly and sometimes cries when she over-thinks their death and even comes to blame herself for it. Myra taught and trained Cova in Celestial Spirit magic. She taught Cova to love her spirits like family and to treat them well and they will treat you just as well. She also taught Cova that Spirits have feelings and the cherish each key. After Myra's death, she had bestowed her only four silver keys to Cova. Shane Andrews: Cova's father, had played with her when she was younger. He cherished his daughter and wife. He was very friendly and a goof who loved to poke fun at Cova (which was where Cova got her trickster personality) and usually was seen laughing with her. Cova loved her father even though she would often pout at his jokes. He often left the teaching to Myra but would sometimes teach Cova if Myra couldn't. Cova had a tight bond with her father as well as her mother. After Shane's death, he had left his only silver key to Cova. Equipment Silver Keys: Main six: Gate of the Catana Key - Summons the Catana, Honoka Gate of the Titanoboa Key - Summons the Titanoboa, Akane Gate of the Eel Hound Key - Summons the Eel Hound, Una Gate of the Kitsune Key - Summons the Flying Fox, Hurricane Gate of the Cerberus Key - Summons the Cerberus, Cerubi Gat of the Seal Key - Summons the Seal, Fuisuna Some others(A lot are hidden) Trivia * Cova's favorite food is Onigiri (Rice balls). * Cova is not a morning person and is very grumpy if woken up. * Her quote when summoning spirits is, "I call for your help, please spirit, lend me your power." * Her favorite animals are: Wolves, Cats, Foxes, and Dragons. * Despite her extensive fear of snakes, Cova owns one Snake Celestial Spirit and still treats him like her family. * When Cova pushes away her feelings, she usually does it for her friends so that they can be happy even if it means giving up her own happiness and smiling through tears. * When it comes to emotions, Cova tries not to show negative emotions and usually replaces them with happier emotions. * She will try her hardest to keep a friendship with someone she cares a lot about. If she doesn't care for the friendship or if the person gives her a reason to dislike them, she will drop them faster than a bag of rocks. * It's very hard to get her to trust someone. * She is very supportive of her friends. * Cova feels that she's not the best at cheering people up so she usually feels super awkward, but tries her best anyways. * Cova's Stats according to the Sorcerer Magazine reporter, Jason. * When up against a stronger opponent, Cova is usually extremely frightened, * When in deep sadness/ anger (Ex: The passing of Nekero) Cova will try to busy herself in any way she can. (Ie: Pushing her limits with Job Requests, Drawing, Music, Ranting) * Cova's fears include: Snakes, Being alone, Being called 'annoying', Making her friends angry at her, and Talking to strangers while alone. * Cova has to be cheered up or assured if she's feeling down, or she will over think things that aren't true and then proceed to continue to feel even worse. She will think she's a horrible person and someone she doesn't want to be. It can lead to her distancing herself from everyone or trying to change her personality out of guilt and the want to be a better and kinder person. * Cova will kill a spider for Crya, but refuses to deal with snakes. * Cova has a pretty bad memory when it comes to things from a while ago, but if she's reminded about it, she will remember it. * Whenever she was sad, Nekero would sing her "You Are My Sunshine" which is what he did before he died. She can't hear that song anymore without crying. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members